ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Forever (Dan 10)
Summary The Forever Knights return to erase alien DNA off the face of the Earth. Plot The episode starts in Undertown which is very busy today far near the sewers a castle appears inside are the Forever Knights, Enoch and their king. King: I your leader Joseph Chadwick have a plan! To wipe out all of the alien scum off the face of the Earth with this device! (He points to a large device.) Mwahahahahah! The Forever Knights cheer. Theme Song Dan and Chris are strolling through Undertown. Chris: Dude this is the life. Dan: Yeah and the great part is that you blend right in with the other aliens. Chris: Don't go there Tennyson.......... Then the two see a bus being held up by a multi-skinned alien with black eyes with pink pupils, blue overalls, different colored skins stitched together, screws and a pink face on his tummy with yellow eyes and red pupils. Alien: Howdy y'all you all about to get blasted! Alien's Tummy head: What Dummyhead means is that give us all of your cash or today will be your last tour! Dummyhead: Yeah whatever Tummyhead said. Dan: Today will be your last day in Undertown if you don't get out of here! Dummyhead turns his head towards Dan. Tummyhead: What is a human and a.......whatever you are doing in Undertown! Its supposed to be a secret! Chris, cracking his knuckles: Going to stop you! Tummyhead: Fine! Dummyhead crush stone man and little human! Dummyhead: Dummyhead crush stone man and little human! (He staggers over to Chris but Chris ducks and uppercuts Dummyhead in the chin hurting him.) Dan, sighs: Why do they always wanna do it the hard way? (He transforms into WaterHazard.) Water Hazard! Tummyhead: Stop him before he! Water Hazard: Blast you in the face with water! Dummyhead gets thrown into the tour bus with Chris' hands. Water Hazard blasts Dummyhead and Tummyhead with powerful streams of water. Chris finishes them up with a single punch, the Plumbers take the two away. Water Hazard: Nice job Chris! Chris: You didn't do to bad yourself either, Water Hazard! Water Hazard: Speaking of which! (He reverts.) There we go. Voice: Hey bros. Dan and Chris jump at Jay standing behind them with a Jay's Juicebox in his left hand and a camera in the other. Chris: Dude! Don't do that again! Jay: Sorry. Saw the entire battle and recorded it going to post it on my blog. Dan: You have a blog? Jay: Yeah on our alien adventures. My newest post was Animo's future self and Gutrot's appearance. Dan: You didn't show our true identities, right? Jay: Not yet. But when I post this on my blog everyone's going to know. Chris: Yeah not going to happen! (Chris grabs the camera and crushes it.) Jay: HEY! Dan: Don't start telling our secrets! Jay: Fine. But what if I do. Dan: I'll hack your computer if you do..... Jay: Okay you win! (Throws his hands up in defeat.) Dan, Chris and Jay are strolling around Undertown looking at the shops and stop at a Sock Vendor. Sock Vendor: Tube socks! Comes in twos, comes threes, guaranteed to fit any tube! Hey what do you say Dan Ten! Wanna buy a pair!? Dan: Uhhhh no thanks! Sock Vendor: What about you Jay Ten? Jay: No thanks. Sock Vendor: And you stone monster? Chris Ugh that's it!!!!!!!!!! Chris storms away and Dan and Jay run after him. Dan: Dude wait! Sock Vendor: Temper temper......(An alien goes buy.) Hey wanna buy a tube socks!? Dan: What's wrong. Jay: Yeah, why did you storm off like that? Chris: Because......You don't know what its like being seen as something else like like a monster. Dan: Dude its not that bad and once we find out a way to fix you we'll..... Chris: Its fine let's find something else to do! Jay: Okay. Dan and Jay shrug. A forever ninja watches in the distances and lunges at them. Chris: Whoa! What is that?! Dan: A ninja? The Forever Ninja fires shurikens at them Dan transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar: So going down metal man! (The shuriken hits his head causing it to spin.) Hey! (He stops his head from spinning.) You are so going to get it! Chris: Yeah after I'm going to trash it! (Chris throws a barrage of punches at the ninja but the ninja dodges and kicks Chris towards Jay but Jay transforms into Heatblast and catches Chris.) Heatblast: Heatblast! Time to burn metal man! THe Forever Ninja chucks throwing stars at Lodestar. Lodestar: Pah! Classic ninjas using throwing stars! (Lodestar uses his magnetic pulse to knock them away but they seem unaffected and hit their target.) Well I would have had this in the bag, only if they were made of metal! Heatblast fires a flame blast at the ninja's face. The ninja counters by pulling out his scythes and slashing at Heatblast who keeps dodging. Lodestar fires a magnetic pulse pulling the scythes to Lodestar. Lodestar: Give up ninja boy! The Ninja chucks more throwing stars at Lodestar but instead of hitting its designated target Heatblast burns them. Heatblast: You know a thank you would be nice right now! Lodestar: Oh thanks. (Lodestar fires a magnetic field blasting the forever ninja.) Chris is getting a little restless and is grabbed by two forever knights. Chris: Hey let go of me you.....(He sees the forever knights.) Forever knights? (He breaks out of its grasp and punches one in his golden mask and the same with the other one. Chris uppercuts one of the knights and creates a hammer arm slamming it into the knight knocking him into the sock vendor's stand.) Hah! Take that! The other forever knight pulls out a laser blaster and starts blasting Chris but he creates shield hands deflecting the blasts at the other knight. Finally Chris grabs the two knights and bumps their heads together and drops them. Chris: Yeah that's what happens when you mess with Chris Levin! Lodestar and Heatblast revert and see the ninja disappeared. Chris: Yo guys! Dan: What's up. Chris: I think your old friends the Forever Knights are back. Dan: Really there back? Chris: Yeah, two of them tried to jump me. End Scene Chris slams his fist on the Sock Vendor's stand. Chris: Where can we find the Forever Knights!? Sock Vendor: You s-see th-they are near the sewer system the-they have a ca-castle located there! Chris: Thanks for the help. The three venture out until they reach the castle. Dan: I'm calling Marina and CC! Chris: No need! We got this covered. Inside the Forever Knights are gathered around Chadwick. Chadwick: Because of Tragedy and Comedy failed we decided to construct this device to scan the DNA of Dan and Jay! Once they transform scan them and they will revert. A stockier knight raises his hand. Chadwick: Yes Sir Morton! Sir Morton: Can I go after Tennyson. Chadwick: Yes this device will help us power the machine! Sir Morton: Don't worry I won't let you down! Sir Morton and two knights see Dan, Chris and Jay. Sir Morton: There they are! Tennysons! Dan, Jay and Chris turn to see Morton. Dan: Another forever knight whatever happened to Enoch? Morton: Are you mocking me?! Dan: No but I know someone who will! (He transforms into AmpFibian.) Ready for a shock to your system! Jay transforms into Articguana. Articguana: Yeah, cool cat that would be rad! Morton points the scanner at the two boys and scans their DNA and they revert. Dan: Huh? (He transforms into Four Arms.) Get ready for a beat down! Jay: Don't forget about me! (He transforms into Echo Echo.) Echo Echo! (He splits into three.) Morton scans the boys and they revert. Dan: Okay this thing is totally broken! (He transforms into Kicken Hawk and kicks the two knights away.) Oh yeah, Kicken Hawk is kicking it into high gear! Jay transforms into Astrodactyl. But Morton does the same reverting both of the boys. Dan: What?! Dan and Jay is about to transform but Chris holds their hands back. Chris: Guys, their scanning alien DNA and the more you guys transforms the more DNA they get! Dan: So how are we going to fight then?! Morton: You can't! End Scene Dan and Jay are in seperate forcefields and Chris was strapped to the wall in shackles. Chris: Let us out of here! Chadwick: No chance alien scum! Dan: Who the heck are you? And what happened to Enoch? Chadwick: Heheheh! Enock is a dishonorable knight. I am Joseph Chadwick the king of the Forever Knight. Jay: So your Joseph Chadwack! Chadwick: Mockery won't get you nowhere! As long as your here I guess it won't hurt to tell you our plan. Our plan is to use this machine (He points to the giant machine.) to wipe out all alien DNA on Earth including you three and your friends! Hahahahahahahah!!!! Jay: I can see why your called Chadwack! Chadwick: Sorry that you won't live to see the next day! See you in a little! The knights, Morton and Chadwick all exit the room leaving only Dan, Jay and Chris. Chris: Dan. Get us out of here! Dan: Got it! (He transforms into Swampfire.) Swampfire! Its been a while since I used him! (Swampfire grabs the forcefield and begins pulling through the forcefield.) Arahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (He creates an opening destroying the field in the process.) Done and done! Jay: Great and get me out now! Swampfire: No substitute for patience! (He fires his flames at the field that eventually burn the field away.) Chris: Great now me next! Swampfire: Okay, okay keep your shirt on! (He fires his flames that burn through his shackles.) Chris: Thanks. Swampfire reverts. Dan: Okay time to destroy this thing now! Chadwick: That won't be necessary! Jay: Ahhh man! Chadwick: Knights finish them off! Morton draws a laser sword and charges foward. Jay: Not going to happen! (He transforms into Way Big and Morton bumps into Way Big's foot.) Morton: Grrrr. (He grabs his scanner and scans Way Big causing him to revert.) Jay: Hey that's cheating! (He transforms into Terraspin.) Terraspin! (He spins sucking in the scanner and grabbing it. Terraspin snaps the scanner destroying it.) There now you can transform again! (He spins again causing the wind to knock the knights and Chadwick into the wall.) Chris: Don't worry we''ll take care of the knights! You'll take care of the machine!'' Dan nods and transforms into Jetray and fires neroshock blasts at the machine. Jetray: Man this thing is strong unless I take it out with a series off assaults! (He fires a barrage of neroshock blasts from his eyes and one powerful one from his tail but nothing happens.) Craig! Nothing can penetrate its exterior! Jetray keeps firing his neroshock lasers until the machine activates. Jetray: Uh-oh! Chadwick cackles: Hah! This machine shall finish all of you alien scum on this planet! Jetray reverts. Jay: Dan! You have to turn into Brainstorm! He's the only alien with the brains that can stop this machine! Chris: Yeah bro or we'll all end up vaporized! Dan sighs and transforms into a red devil alien with goggles a black jumpsuit and green gloves with a white scarf. Dan: Whoa. New alien! Cool! Chris: What does he do! Dan snaps for a second: Fix..... Jay: Huh? Dan: Fix......Fix Fix Fix Fix Fix Fix!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He starts rebuilding the machine and the machine goes off.) FIX! DISASSEMBLE! DISASSEMBLE! (He starts disassembling the machine causing it to shut down.) Chris: Nothing happened! Jay: Phew you stopped the machine! Who do you call this one? Dan: Jury Rigg! (He reverts.) The three are now in Bellwood and CC and Marina see them. Marina: There you are! CC: Yeah anything exciting happen today? The three look at eachother and smile. In unision: Nah! This is the end of this episode hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Chris Levin Jay Tennyson Sock Vendor Citizens of Undertown Marina Tealiton (cameo at the end) CC Takaishi (cameo at the end) Villains Forever Knights *Joseph Chadwick (First Appearance) *Sir Morton (First Appearance) *Comedy and Tragedy (First Appearance) *Forever Ninja (First Appearance) Tummyhead and Dummyhead (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Water Hazard Lodestar AmpFibian (cameo) Four Arms (cameo) Kickin Hawk (cameo) Swampfire Jetray Jury Rigg (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Jay Heatblast Articguana (cameo) Echo Echo (cameo) Astrodactyl (cameo) Way Big (cameo) Terraspin Trivia *The Forever Knights return. *The Forever Knights are revealed to have a king. *The Forever Knights plans are revealed: wiping out any alien existence. *Gutrot was supposed to appear in this episode but was cut out.